Eien no Ai
by Akira-Kuroi-Tenshi
Summary: What happens when Rukawa becomes a hopeless lover...and ends up in a dream? find out...


Eien no Ai  
by: Akira  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own 'SLAM DUNK', it is the work of Takehiko, Inoue-sensei. And also I do not own "MYTHOLOGY', it is owned by Edith Hamilton. Some other names and trivial stuff are all made by me. Arigato Gozaimasu [Thank You Very Much].  
AUTHOR'S POINT OF VIEW:  
  
Akira: Hiya... Minna.... Oh, Yeah I am Akira and I'll narrate to you this story...  
  
Rukawa: Why do people always choose me for their different stories? Oh yeah... You and Sendoh have the same first name...  
  
Akira: Yeah... I find it amusing having the same name... Just like earlier, in school, I was called but another Akira answered my friend... *sweatdrops* Oh yeah about your question... Well I think you are really interesting that's why...  
  
Rukawa: Well...they love giving me Yaoi and Love with other girls... just like what you are about to do, ne, Akira-kun...?  
  
Akira: *sweatdrop* Gomen-nasai, Rukawa-kun... Anyway, don't worry, I'll make it good...  
  
Rukawa: You better... or I'll sleep in the middle of it...  
  
Akira: *sweatdrop* Don't worry, I will... hontou ni desu....  
  
Sendoh: Rukawa... you just keep on complaining... just read okay... Akira will make it good...  
  
Fujima: Of course... Akira-kun... do your best... I know you can do it...  
  
Akira: Hai...  
  
Sakuragi: Ha.... the tensai is here...  
  
Rukawa: Do'aho... get out of here...  
  
Akira: *sweatdrop*  
  
Sakuragi: Temee... Anyway, Akira-kun... Do you like Rukawa?  
  
Rukawa: *blush with embarrasment, because Sakuragi asked a rather straight-forward question to Akira...*  
  
Akira: Why...do you ask?  
  
Sakuragi: Well, People always like Rukawa right.... I just thought you might also like him...  
  
Akira: Well, to tell you Sakuragi-kun, I like all... Even those not in Kanagawa... hehe....  
Anyway, come on... my author's note is becoming long... I have to start this before Rukawa, Kaede sleeps...  
  
Minna: Yosh... Hajime-yo!  
EIEN NO AI  
BY: AKIRA  
As usual, Rukawa was sleeping in class...  
  
Rukawa: zZzZz...  
  
And as he was into a rather deep sleep, this time he was engulfed in a dream....  
  
A good one....  
  
Or something that turns out to be a nightmare for him...  
  
And so the dream begins........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
D R E A M S E Q U E N C E :  
A gifted young sculptor of Kanagawa, named Kaede Rukawa, was a woman-hater.  
  
He resolved never to marry. His art, he told himself, was enough for him.  
  
Nevertheless, the statue he made and devoted all his genius to was that of a   
  
woman. Either he could not dismiss what he so disapproved of from his mind as  
  
easily as from his life, or else he was bent on forming a perfect woman and   
  
showing men the deficiencies of the kind they had to put up with.  
  
  
However that was, he labored long and devotedly on the statue and produced a most   
  
exquisite work of art. But Lovely as it was he could not rest content. He kept on working   
  
at it daily under his skillful fingers it grew more beautiful. No woman ever born, no  
  
statue ever made, could approach it. When nothing could be added ot its perfections, a   
  
strange fate had befallen its creator: he had fallen in love, deeply, passionately in  
  
love, with the thing he had made. It was said that the statue did not look like a statue   
made of ivory and marble but warm, human flesh, motionless for the moment only. Such was  
  
the wondrous power of this disdainful young man. The supreme achievement of art was his,   
the art of concealing art.  
  
  
But from that time on, the sex he scorned had their revenge. No hopeless lover of a  
  
living maiden was ever so desperately unhappy as Rukawa. He kissed those enticing lips,  
  
they could not kiss him back; he caressed her hands, her face they were unresponsive; he   
  
took her in his arms, she remained a cold and passive form. For a time he tried to   
  
pretend, as children do with their toys. He would dress her in rich robes, trying the   
  
effect of one delicate or glowing color after another, and imagine she was pleased.  
  
He would bring her gifts real maidens love, little birds and gay flowers and the shining   
  
tears of amber Eiji's sisters weep, and then dream that she thanked him with eager   
affection. He put her to bed at night, and tucked her in all soft and warm, as little   
girls do their dolls. But he was not a child; he could not keep on pretending. In the end   
  
he gave up. He loved a lifeless thing and he was utterly and hopelessly wretched.  
  
  
  
This singular passion did not long remain concealed from the Goddess of Passionate  
  
Love. Airis was interested in something that seldom came her way, a new kind of lover,   
  
and she determined to help a young man who could be enamored and yet original.  
The feast day of Airis was, of course, especially honored in Kanagawa, the island   
  
which first received teh goddess after she rose from the foam. Snow-White heifers whose  
  
horns had been glided were offered in numbers to her; the heavenly odor of incense was   
spread through the island from her many altars; crowds thronged her temples; not an   
unhappy lover but was there with his gift, praying that his love might turn kind. There   
too, of course, was Kaede. He dared to ask the goddess only that he might find a maiden  
  
like his statue, but Airis knew what he really wanted and as a sign that she favored his   
prayer the flame on the altar he stood before leaped up three times, blazing into the   
air.  
Very thoughtful at this good omen Kaede sought his house and his love, the thing he   
had created and given his heart to. There she stood on her pedestal, entrancingly   
beautiful. He caressed her and then he started back. Was it self-deception or did she   
  
really feel warm to his touch? He kissed her lips, a long lingering kiss, and felt tehm   
grow soft beneath his. He touched her arms, her shoulders; their hardness vanished. It   
  
was like watching wax soften in the sun. He clasped her wrist; blood was pulsing there.  
  
Airis, he thought. This is the goddess' doing. And with unutterable gratitude and joy he  
  
put his arms around his love and saw her smile into his eyes and blush.  
Airis herself graced their marriage with her prescence....  
  
And everybody had a happy ending...  
  
or is it...  
E N D O F D R E A M S E Q U E N C E   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
And Rukawa woke up in a jolt....  
  
And he wasn't in school anymore...  
  
And it was nighttime....  
  
He was lying on a very soft bed in a green room....  
  
And he was wondering what that dream was for....  
  
Then a girl suddenly appeared....   
  
And she told him that he was sleeping so soundly that it went on until after classes...  
  
Apparently, Rukawa was at his cousin's house because his parents were out of town for a while...  
  
Somehow he thought....  
  
Somehow he realized....  
  
It Somehow showed the error of his ways....  
  
That even a woman-hater's heart, apparently like his... always cold and insensitive, can be melted and could learn to love someone.... something....  
  
His cousin was looking at him.... puzzled....  
  
Since he smiled.....   
;);););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););)  
  
AUTHOR'S POINT OF VIEW AGAIN:  
  
Akira: So how was it?  
  
Sendoh: Great love story... I find the story perfect for Rukawa... At least he won't be so cold-hearted and insensitive anymore....  
  
Sakuragi: Ha! That Kitsune-Otoko.... he will never change... apparently....  
  
Akira: Why not.. he can learn...  
  
Fujima: I hope so...  
  
Sakuragi: But how the hell will this Kitsune-Otoko learn... if he's sleeping?  
  
Akira: He will... in time... He's human after all... * places a blanket over Rukawa and kisses him...* *Minna: -=-SHOCK-=-*  
  
Rukawa: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz......................  
  
Sakuragi: Yappari... You like him...  
  
Akira: Nope... well... he's my cousin after all... Kaede...   
  
Minna: Whaaat?  
  
Sendoh: But your parents are also not here...  
  
Akira: Oniichan, takes care of us...  
  
Sakuragi: Ah..Sokka... I can't believe someone as nice, kind and really cool person like Akira is that kitsune-otoko's cousin... U N B E L I E V A B L E...  
  
Akira: Yes... *sweatdrop..* Anyway... this story is a mythological story.... a story of love with no boundaries...  
  
Sendoh: Yes... and you translated it to Slam Dunk story so that you can share your interest in reading books with others right... and in the Anime sort of way....  
  
Sakuragi: Sugoi...  
  
Fujima: You really are something, Akira-kun......  
  
Akira: *blush* Arigato....  
  
Voice: Akira.... Please come down here... I need you here downstairs...  
  
Akira: Well, I have to go... oniichan is calling me already... ja...  
  
Minna: Ja... Akira-kun...  
  
Akira: I hope you like it... R&R please....  
  
Rukawa: zzzzzzzzzzz.....zzzzzzzzzzzzzz.....zzzzzzzzzzzzz...... Akira-kun.... gomen.. I slept...  
*sleep talking... and snuggling more to the blanket..*   
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz....... 


End file.
